


The Second Bird

by dysphoriccanada



Series: Crowded Caves, Family Faves [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But they have good intentions, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Other, Terry and Helena are unoriginal and their nicknames suck, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: ' “Listen.” Damian snaps at them. “She already has a name, she already has a design, everyone is in agreement to keep it from Cullen, and she’s already more street smart than Terry or myself combined. I want to train her.” '--Damian wants to train his younger sister to be a hero like him but probably better





	The Second Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Terry:23  
> Helena: 22  
> Damian: 16  
> Harper: 14  
> Cullen: 12

Damian, more or less, wants to train Harper the second she figures everything out (which is precisely two months three days and five hours since she moved in). Bruce and Selina have been fighting about it since he brought it up to them (which is precisely five months, twelve days and six hours since she moved in). Damian, for once, wants to be in the discussion, instead of just letting them argue.

“Listen.” Damian snaps at them. “She already has a name, she already has a design, everyone is in agreement to keep it from Cullen, and she’s already more street smart than Terry or myself combined. I want to train her.”

“It’s not that I don’t think she’s capable.” Bruce tries. 

“Then what is it?” Damian asks exasperated.

“It’s that he doesn’t want her getting hurt.” Selina says. Damian throws his arms in the air.

“Your blood children were running around when they were ten, but your adopted daughter at fifteen can’t decide for herself whether she wants to be a hero?” 

“Correct.” Bruce nods. Damian yells in frustration.

“You’re such a hypocrite!” 

“Kitten you don’t know the half of it.” Selina sighs. 

“Father, listen to me.” Damian says. Bruce raises an eyebrow. “No matter what.. You’re out voted.” Bruce glares at his son for a moment.

“She can go out with Batman for one night. One. And she has to have at least three months training first.” Damian smirks.

“Good thing I’ve been secretly training her since she asked me then.”

“Damian.”

“Blue Bird will be joining you on patrol tomorrow and there’s nothing you can say, you’ve already agreed.” Damian snaps. Bruce puts his head in his hands.

“What is it with my children and picking their names based on nicknames?” He groans. Selina laughs, and Damian leaves.

\---

The night, Blue Bird sits with Shadow on the roof of Wayne tower.

“Thank you.” She whispers into the wind. “Thank you for doing this for me.” Shadow nods.

“You’re ready.” He says. “Tonight is your trial run, just with me. Tomorrow, the Bat.” Blue Bird nods.

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eye!” A laughing voice calls. The two turn, readying their weapons, before realizing it’s just Flamebird and Nightwing.

“What are you two doing here?” Damian asks. Nightwing laughs.

“What, we can’t visit our little siblings anymore?” He ruffles what he can see of Shadow’s hair. The teen pushes his hand away.

“Besides, we wanted to congratulate you both.” Flamebird shrugged. “It’s not often someone can convince the Bat to do anything. Especially when it’s coming from us. Also, Ms. Blue Bird, thank you for choosing the feather friends, we hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Please tell me you didn’t convince me to go with Blue Bird because you knew she’d say that.” Blue Bird turns to Shadow, a pained look on her face. He shrugs.

“You’re the one who likes birds so much.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Any way, little shadow, little birdie, we should be on our way.” Nightwing smiles at them.

“‘Little Birdie’?” Blue Bird questions. Flamebird shrugs.

“Nicknames sis. Nightwing is ‘Wing for short, I’m Birdie, Shadow is little shadow, and since you’re a bird, you can get little birdie.”

“That’s not original at all.”

“Never claimed to be.”

And with that, the two eldest jump off the roof and into the night.

The two younger stare at the spot they just were, and release matching sighs.

“Do they have to be like that?” Blue Bird asks.

“You have no idea, Blue Bird. No idea.” Shadow replies. “Come on, let’s get going. We only get one night before Batman decides your fate or not.”

\---

After patrol the next night (which Shadow was benched from), Damian sits waiting in the cave for his father and sister to arrive. Selina stands beside him, where he sits in the chair.

“I’m sure she did just fine kitten.” Selina assures her so. Damian sighs.

“I’m not worried about that.” He says. “I’m worried that even though she did well, no matter how impressed he is he’ll still say no.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Mother. Please.”

“It’s like 20/80 okay? High chance he won’t.”

They wait the rest of the fifteen minutes, until the telltale engine of the batmobile comes rolling in. Blue Bird is the first to hop out, running over to Damian and hugging him. Batman gets out second, a small smile forcing its way onto his face.

“Really?” Damian asks no one in particular, happily.

“She’s welcome to join us.” Batman shrugs. “You’re going to be off with your team half the time anyway. Batman still needs a partner. Damian hugs Harper back.

“Congratulations.” He whispers. “Welcome to the flock, Blue Bird.” 

She beams.


End file.
